


Gross and Pathetic

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bedwetting, Bullying, Desperation, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I cant't proofread I apologise for all the spelling and grammatical errors, Lazy Author, Might've even left some of my plan in there who knows, Nightmares, Omocute, Omorashi, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warning for mean language I guess?, Wetting, irondad and spideyson, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Based on a prompt/request from anon on my tumblr (even though I lowkey don't know how you found me lol):‘Could you write a fic where Peter has a bad dream where Tony’s being mean to him about having to pee and calls him gross and pathetic and stuff and he wets the bed and the real Tony can’t understand what he did to upset him.’ - Hope this is okay!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	Gross and Pathetic

  
  


“Will you stay  _ still?!” _ Tony yelled for the fifth time in as many minutes. It wasn’t any wonder why the man was getting frustrated with him, but it truly wasn’t Peter’s fault. 

“S-sorry. I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” The teenager mumbled and tried his best to still his movements- but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. He’d had to go to the bathroom for almost half an hour now but had been forced to stand still whilst his mentor went about adjusting a multitude of settings on his suit- most of which required Peter being absolutely still. 

“Just shut up and stop moving.” Tony barked coldly, his tone making Peter jump. The teen had never seen the man so mad before- well he had but not at him, not over something as little as him moving around. Tony was always so patient with his constant fidgeting- to the point where the other team mates commented on just how calm the man was. Apparently he never had that kind of temperament with anyone else and was quick to snap when someone irritated him, so to see him so calm with Peter’s somewhat aggravating ticks was surprising to them. 

But what was far more surprising to Peter was how angry the man was being now. It felt like Tony had been working on his suit for hours- and in that time Tony hadn’t once asked if he needed anything. Usually the man was annoyingly attentive, constantly asking if he needed a drink or a snack or a break; because he knew Peter wouldn’t speak up if he needed one. But for some reason Tony was in an absolutely abysmal mood and had barely spoken a single word to him outside of shouting orders. The one time Peter really,  _ really  _ needed him to ask if he needed a break, because he desperately needed one. 

It was getting bad. He had tried to stay still but it was getting to the point where he had to clench his thighs constantly just to stop his bladder from threatening to leak; and even then he had to occasionally adjust his posture. Every time he shuffled on his feet or swayed his hips slightly he heard Tony sigh in frustration and that was only adding to the building anxiety in his chest. He really didn’t want to upset the man any more but he couldn’t help it, he had to go. 

“Mr. Stark I-“

“Did you not hear what I said?  _ Shut up and stop moving.”  _

“I-I’m trying sir but I- I can't. I really need to g-go.” Peter finally forced himself to say it- and despite Tony being in a terrible mood he thought that would be the end of it. He thought the man would stop messing with the wires under Peter’s shin plates and let him go to the bathroom because- well that’s what he always did. The man always discouraged him from holding it for any reason. 

But that’s not what happened. Tony didn’t move, he didn’t even look up at Peter; he continued staring angrily at the fistful of wires and circuits he currently had in his palm and spoke through gritted teeth. “Go where?”

The question shocked Peter. Tony never made him say it out loud, hell he’d never forced Peter to say it in the first place. The man always put up with the vague gestures to the bathroom or just the little foot shuffle thing he did before he sent him on his way without Peter having to say a single word- the man  _ never  _ made him say it. But then again he seemed to be in a pretty bad mood, maybe he was just done with Peter’s bullshit. He couldn’t exactly blame his mentor. They’d been working together for months and Peter had yet to build up the courage to ever outrightly ask for a pee break- and he always seemed to need them at the worst possible times, like right now. “To the- to the..”

_ “What _ Peter?” 

It took a minute of stuttering in between desperate shuffling but he finally forced himself to say it. “To the bathroom..sir.”

Again Peter thought that would be it. That he’d be done with it. That Tony would relent and step away and let him go to the bathroom that was  _ right there-  _ and for a second that’s what it seemed like the man was doing, as he sat back on his heels and looked up at Peter. “How old are you?”

“Huh?” Peter blinked. He hadn’t been expecting a follow up question. He’d expected Tony to get whatever contraption was on him  _ off of him _ so he could go- but he didn’t. He didn’t move other than his eyebrows which started scowling. 

“Did I stutter?” Tony asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm and he sounded positively venomous. “No because I’m not  _ you _ . I said how old are you?”

“F-f-fifteen.” Peter practically whispered as he fought the urge to cross his legs when a leak threatened to escape. Of course his stutter would pop it’s head up now that Tony had brought light to it. 

“Fifteen and a superhero. Supposedly.” Tony scoffed and shook his head before leaning down again to continue working. “You can wait.”

Peter wasn’t expecting that. He really wasn’t because Tony  _ knew  _ he couldn’t. He wouldn’t have been able to at the best of times, but he had to go bad enough to admit it, and now with the man being unusually horrible to him his desperation had increased tenfold; all of his anxiety going straight to his already rapidly filling bladder. He could  _ not wait.  _ “But I-“

“What? You can’t wait fifteen minutes?” The man’s eyes blazed and Peter found himself genuinely scared of him for the first time ever. It was though he was questioning how teen had had the audacity to question him  _ again  _ after already disrupting him. 

But Peter had to say something. He had to. He knew if he didn’t he’d end up losing it because he was  _ so close _ to doing so already. His bladder was far past it’s prearranged limits and the idea of having to wait another fifteen minutes was just  _ impossible.  _ “I have been- waiting I mean- f-for a while and-“

“Then you should’ve spoken up earlier. It’s not my job to make sure you make it to the bathroom on time, you’re not a toddler.” Tony spat spitefully, making Peter’s face flush red hot and his eyes fill with heat; the teen was suspiciously close to crying but he couldn’t let that on. 

Peter was shocked. But he  _ had  _ spoken up- the man just didn’t listen to him. And which was it? Speak up or hold it until the man was done? Because right now Peter was doing both and it was  _ awful.  _ He had been trying not to interrupt, he had tried to hold it until the man was done with whatever he was doing- but he couldn’t hold it anymore. It had taken so much just to say it out loud in the first place- but to only be told no was just- just

“Mr. Stark  _ please- _ “

“Peter shut up. Just fucking hold it, you’re almost an adult, stop with the whining man up already.”

That stung. A lot. He didn’t know who this man was but he certainly wasn’t his Mr. Stark. Tony would never say that to him, especially the part about manning up. That was practically one of Peter’s trigger phrases- Tony  _ knew that.  _ Peter must’ve done something to make him really, really mad but he couldn’t for the life of him think of what- What has he done that had been so bad he deserved to be spoken to that way?

He didn’t dare open his mouth again, he was too scared of what kind of ridicule he would face. Peter had half a mind just to rip the suit off of him, storm to the bathroom and go home- it wasn’t like the man could physically stop him. He’d go home and he’d- he’d wait for his mentor to realise how horrible he’d been and apologise. Not that Tony ever apologised but- but still this was- this was horrible. He’d never known Tony to be so  _ nasty,  _ to anyone not even Steve and they’d had some blaring rows before. 

But Peter didn’t storm out. He was too scared to; he was too scared of what else the man might come out with, he was too scared of all the possibilities. He’d obviously done  _ something  _ to make him so upset- he couldn’t think for the life of him what it was. He’d barely spoken to Tony that day and he couldn’t..he couldn’t really remember what they’d spoken about. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember even getting to the tower that day..

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when his bladder threatened to betray him again; only this time tensing his thighs didn’t do anything. Despite clenching all of his muscles Peter felt his control slipping and his thighs growing warm. He knew he should just run, push Tony away, do something but he couldn’t. He was frozen and petrified and dreading when the man noticed he’d was- 

He did notice. Almost immediately, obviously, since he was crouching in front of Peter working on his suit; as soon as it started trailing down his legs the man jumped back- and he looked positively livid. “Peter what the  _ fuck?!” _

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I tried to tell you I couldn’t- I’m sorry! I tried to hold it but it just- I just-“ Peter rambled as he tried to stem the flow but he couldn’t. Even once Tony stepped away from him and he was able to cross his legs his bladder continued to forcefully empty, a thundering stream cascading down his thighs, trickling down his calves, hissing loudly and pooling on the floor beneath him. As if the situation couldn’t get worse Peter realised he was wetting right through the suit, flooding all of the work Tony had been doing, completely soaking all of the exposed circuitry underneath and ultimately ruining it. 

“You’re fucking disgusting! Why would you do that?!” Tony screamed, his face turning an unsettling shade of red as he stood up and threw his screwdriver down; hard enough for the metal object to crack one of the tiles before it when bouncing and clattering across the room. “What the hell is wrong with you- and you call yourself a fucking superhero! You can’t even wait ten minutes to take a piss! God you’re so _gross_ Peter- just get the fuck out-“

“But I-“

“Don’t talk to me! I don’t even want to look at you right now- you’re  _ pathetic!  _ No wonder everyone calls you  _ Pissy Parker _ \- Flash was right you really are a fucking baby!” 

Peter had never heard Tony shout that loudly or that angrily, his voice was so sharp it made the teens ears ring. He was crying freely now and covering his ears trying desperately to drown the man’s words out as he curled protectively in a ball waiting for it to be over. But despite the pounding sound in his ears he heard something else. 

“Petey! Honey!” He heard- May? What was May doing at the tower- “Petey wake up!”

  
  
  


Then everything shifted. He felt himself being thrown backwards and landing somewhere soft and comfortable, somewhere that wasn’t the cold hard floor of the lab. He wasn’t curled up in a ball anymore, he was laying horizontal, and when he blinked he wasn’t in the tower anymore either he was back at his apartment- and May was in the doorway calling at him. What the hell-

“Sweetie it’s almost seven o’clock, did you sleep through your alarm again?” May asked gently. She was already dressed for work but her hair was still wet from the shower. Peter glanced at his clock as the woman’s words set in. 6:48. 

“Huh?” He felt himself mumbled as he sat himself up. His ears were still ringing, his heart was still pounding and he could feel his eyes stinging with tears but he was- he was at home. So it was a dream! Oh  _ thank god!  _ He was at home and he was- Oh crap he was late!

Peter went to spring out of bed but he felt something. The bed beneath him was cold and his bladder felt distinctly empty despite him having just woken up. So it hadn’t all been a dream then..

May noticed he didn’t immediately leap up like he usually did first thing in the morning. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Peter muttered, looking sadly down at the bed. He couldn’t help but grimace when he felt the wet fabric clinging to his thighs. God everything tony has said was true, he was pathetic.. 

“Are you not feeling well?”

She went to enter the room a little more, possibly to feel his forehead and assess that question herself but Peter flinched. For a split second he was scared she was gonna sit on the edge of his bed so he made a point of sitting up fully and drawing the sheets a little closer around him. “No I’m fine I just- just had a bad dream.” 

“Oh honey.” May smiled sadly. She’d raised the boy since he was two years old, it wasn’t difficult for her to figure out what the issue was. “Leave the sheets, go hop in the shower. I’ll drive you this morning.”

Peter felt his eyes prickling again. Of course he was embarrassed to have his aunt know he’d wet the bed at his age- but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t helped him clean up a thousand times before; but he was more than a little disheartened to have it happen after a pretty substantial dry streak. He hadn’t wet the bed in three months which was the longest time in his life, so he was far more upset about that over anything else. Even when he stopped regularly wetting the bed when he was twelve he still had the odd accident once, maybe twice a month (of course, immediately after the bite didn’t count). So now having an accident after a dream like that was pretty self esteem crushing; it wasn’t even one of his usual nightmares so he didn’t even have that to fall back on. If he’d been scared after one of his usual PTSD dreams at least that would be understandable- but a pee dream? At his age? That was just embarrassing.  _ Gross and pathetic.  _

It took Peter a moment to realise he neglected to respond to his aunt's offer. “But won’t that make you late?” 

“I already called my boss, she won’t mind, I can stay a little later tonight anyway since you’re at Tony’s. Now go on.” May urged as Peter stood up, readying herself to tackle the bed. 

He’d forgotten he was meant to go to the tower this weekend while May worked the turnaround shift that night and nights the rest of the weekend. Before he’d been excited but now he felt a sickening dread fill his stomach at the prospect of spending a whole 72 hours with the man who’d just spent his entire dream berating him. Maybe he could lie and say he felt sick after all..

But he didn’t pull a sicky- mostly because May would only worry about him all day and possibly cancel a day at work (which they certainly could not afford) but he knew he was being ridiculous. It was just a dream, a stupid dream, Tony hadn’t said those things to him  _ he never would _ . Peter knew that, so why did it still hurt so badly? 

He spent all morning thinking about it; the imaginary hurt his mentor had caused him and how irrational the entire thing was. But despite himself he just couldn’t shake the feeling. The feeling that it had happened or the feeling that it  _ could  _ potentially happen. Peter knew it probably wouldn’t- in fact he was 99% sure that scenario would never happen, or at least if it did Mr. Stark wouldn’t be so nasty about it. But it was that pesky 1% that kept ruminating in his head, running circles around him all morning and making anxiety build up in his stomach. He ended up confiding in Ned, because that’s always what he did when he was upset, and his friend was very quick to rush to his defence; assuring him that it would never happen and even if it did Ned would personally kick Tony’s ass- which got Peter to laugh at least. 

Towards the afternoon Peter gradually forgot the dream. Between the various classes he had and spending the day stopping Ned and MJ from murdering each other he didn’t have time to think about it. By the time he hopped in the car with Happy he’d all but deleted the memory of last night's mishap from his brain; instead he was filled with that usual dose of adrenaline thinking about what might be waiting for him down in the lab. But what he later realised was the excitement he thought was building in him was either misinterpreted or very easily changed to anxiety- and that’s just what happened when he realised what was on the table for them in the lab today.

But he wouldn’t realise that until later- for now he was very happy to see his mentor and as per usual, he bounded into the lab. “Hey Mr. Stark!”

“Hey, Kid.” Tony smiled back at him. After waiting for the kid to pee and grab a snack they launched into their usual routine; Peter running back over to sit opposite Tony while he consumed an unholy amount of Goldfish and fruit snacks. “How was school?” 

“It was good!” Peter went on to tell him all about it- excluding the part where Flash got gum stuck in his hair, but including the various comedic arguments between Ned and MJ. After Tony finished snorting into his coffee after his last story Peter quickly moved on to what they’re plans for the evening were. “What’re we doing today?”

“Well we don’t have much to do now that the VirchTech project is finished- and we don’t have permission to move onto the LRAD commission yet so I figured we’d get some work done on your suit.” Tony said flatly, as though he thought the kid would be bored by that idea- but he smirked when he turned away knowing how excited the kid would get. 

“Really?! Cool!” 

Tony allowed himself to smile when the kid jumped out of his seat. “I wanna fit you with some more active filters for your web canisters and I’ve got better DC sensors, I know those other ones were a bit trigger happy.” 

“Yeah that’d be good- can we look at my holoscreens too?”

Tony nodded, remembering the kid mentioning the ones on his wrist plates were being a little janky after he took a swim falling off the Brooklyn bridge. The water wasn’t the issue but the force in which Peter was thrown probably wasn’t the best for the circuitry. Well at least Peter knew not to eat Bruce’s sour patch kids again or Hulk will teach him how to deep sea dive. Shaking the memory away Tony started setting up his workstation and gestured towards the bathroom. “Sure thing kiddo, go ahead and get changed.”

Peter froze, the excitement in his chest solidifying into a cold hard ball and falling into his stomach. Ah. He remembered the dream after all. “W-why?” 

“Well because I wanna make sure I can fit all this in and still have it be comfortable. It’ll be easier if you try it on first so we can get a rough idea instead of you having to keep taking it on and off.” Tony replied lightly, not seeing the issue. It wasn’t as though the kid was shy with him working with the suit on him, they’d done it plenty of times before. But when he turned around Peter looked pale and antsy. “What’s wrong?”

“Well last time you-“ Peter started before covering his mouth when he realised the absolute ridiculousness that was about to spill out of it. “Nevermind.”

But Tony looked confused. “I did what last time?”

“It’s nothing Mr. Stark, I’ll go get changed.” Peter said quietly and slipped into the bathroom to do so before Tony could question him further. 

The kid’s mood dropped suddenly but Tony shrugged at first, figuring Peter was telling the truth and it really was nothing. But the more he thought about it the more uneasy he became. Peter was usually super excited about suit adjustments, even minor ones, but when he returned from the bathroom he looked almost..scared? 

Tony tried to brush off the weird feeling he was getting because Peter was acting normal. Well normal-ish. He did everything Tony asked of him, pointing out adjustments he wanted made and going through all the demonstrations Tony asked of him. He was conversing freely enough too but besides when he was asked to show Tony certain moves and features he was standing as still- which for Peter was extremely unusual. Not just still but practically frozen, like a human statue. The only time he moved was when Tony did; he wasn't  _ flinching _ but every time Tony touched him he stiffened. The kid was trying so hard to stand still that he was almost vibrating from tensing his muscles so hard and it got to the point where Tony had enough. 

Putting down what he was currently working on Tony looked the kid up and down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Peter said quickly but his mentor remained unconvinced. 

“You seem uncomfortable.”

“I’m not, I'm fine.”

They’d only been working for around ten minutes when Tony paused; which didn’t seem like enough time for the kid to need anything in particular. He knew for a fact the kid had used the bathroom and been fed before they started; but hey that didn’t mean the kid couldn’t need a breather. “It’s okay if you need a break bud-“

“No no it’s okay Mr. Stark really I’m- I’m fine I swear.” 

“Hmm.” Tony hummed and studied the boy for a moment before he relented; conceding to silently keep an eye on the boy. “Okay, but if you need a break just let me know.”

He had hoped once he’d addressed the teen’s odd behaviour that Peter would relax, especially once he reinforced the idea that he could take a break should he need one. But Peter kept doing it; deliberately standing deathly still, only moving when Tony took his eyes off of him. He’d see the kid shift out of the corner of his eye but freeze again when he moved to oook ag him again; it was like he was working on one of those Weeping Angels from that stupid English sci-fi show the kid forced him to watch with him. 

Tony just didn’t get it. His kid usually moved around a lot at the best of times; mostly because of his ADHD but especially when he was excited, which he usually always was in the lab. He’d never given Peter any strict instructions to stay still- sure he could’ve just assumed considering it was delicate work after all but Peter was being abnormally still, barely breathing. After another ten minutes Tony became convinced that the kid  _ must  _ need a break. Maybe he hadn’t peed when he went to change into his suit and he’d had a snack since the last time he went so it wasn’t unreasonable to assume that he had to go again.

“Kiddo, do you need to go to the bathroom?” Already removing the monitoring devices he had strapped on to the kid’s torso before Peter had the chance to answer. 

“No- of course not- I’m fine I’m not a little kid Tony I d-d-don't need anything- even if I did I can wait I-I-I’m fine.” The boy said rushedly, stepping backwards to stop Tony taking the monitors off of him. 

“I never said you were a little kid.” Tony shook his head wondering why Peter had jumped on him like that for something he hadn’t even implied- and he’d used his first name. Now the kid was stuttering? He hadn’t stuttered like that in months. Okay something was up. “What’s got into you?”

“Nothing.”

“Peter.”

“What?” Peter snapped shortly. 

“Hey. Watch the attitude.” Tony chided gently; he had no real intention of actually getting frustrated with the kid for snapping at him but he knew he had to draw the line before it escalated. Luckily being reprimanded for his tone stopped the kid from shutting down and getting angry like he usually did; instead the boy's shoulders dipped and he sat down. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“It’s..it’s stupid.” Peter mumbled towards his shoes, which were suddenly much more interesting than making eye contact with his mentor. 

“No it’s not, if it’s bothering you it’s not stupid. You’ve been acting weird since we started working on your suit, what’s up?”

“I just..I don’t want you being mean again.”

“What?” Tony asked softly, slightly taken aback. He looked the boy over as he tried to wrack his brain and figure out what incident the kid was referring to; but he couldn’t think of anything. Not recently anyway. He’d been mean in the past (often for the boys own good but still, it hadn’t been pleasant) but he’d always tried to make amends; especially after the whole vulture thing when he realised how much he loved the kid and how much he’d taken him for granted. So to hear the boy say that after so long made Tony more than a little sad, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. “When was I mean buddy?”

“You weren’t it- Ugh this is stupid.” Peter muttered and covered his face with his hands, wishing he’d never said anything in the first place. 

“Pete if I did anything to upset you, you can tell me.” Tony said softly as he gently pried the boy’s hands away from his face. “I wanna fix it pal.”

“You can’t.” Peter said sadly, feeling awful for just how guilty Tony looked right then. It wasn’t the man’s fault his brain was stupid and couldn’t distinguish the difference between a dream and reality when it came to his emotions. Why couldn’t it just understand that it wasn’t real and leave it at that? Why did he still have to be so upset over it? 

“Well I wanna try. I know I haven’t always been the best mentor but-“

“You can’t fix it because it wasn’t  _ you  _ you it was-“ Okay now Tony looked more confused than ever and Peter knew he wasn’t going to be able to talk his way out of it now; he had to just spit it out. So with a defeated sigh he managed to get the words out of his mouth and hopefully get the conversation over with; “-dream you.” 

Peter cringed at his own voice and squeezed his eyes shut; waiting for a dramatic reaction or for the man to say he was dumb, that he had no right to behave off with him because of some stupid dream- but he didn’t. When Peter opened his eyes he noticed Tony had taken a small step backwards and was studying him with a look of realisation. 

“Oh.” Tony said simply. He almost wanted to laugh; not because it was funny but because he’d been in this situation before- usually with Pepper slapping him when she first woke up. If anything he was more relieved than anything else, relieved to know that  _ he  _ hadn’t done anything to upset the kid himself- but that did make it a little more difficult when it came to making the kid feel better. “Well what did dream me do?”

“It’s..it’s really embarrassing.”

“Well I can’t apologise for what he did and assure you that I’ll never do it if I don’t know what it is.” Tony chuckled lightly. 

“I know you’d never do it, that’s what made it so weird.” Peter shivered and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Tony made a point of sitting on the floor and tinkering with whatever tool he had in his hand so Peter wouldn’t get self conscious when confessing it to him; which the boy appreciated but it didn’t make it any easier to find the words. “You were..you were adjusting my suit and I- I really had to go to the bathroom but you wouldn’t let me go until you were done and you started getting mad because I couldn’t stay still.” 

“Yeah you’re right I would never do that.” The man said seriously, frowning at the tool in his hands.

“I know.” Peter mumbled. “Then you started getting really mean and calling me names and stuff..especially when I couldn’t hold it anymore then you got straight up  _ mad  _ at me for making a mess and you said some- some really bad stuff Mr. Stark..”

“Oh kiddo.” Tony sighed sadly, looking up at the kid who looked like he was on the brink of tears again. He was glad that Peter had skipped over the details about exactly what he’d said because he didn’t want to imagine those words coming out of his mouth; and he certainly didn’t want to imagine the kid’s reaction to those words either. Seeing him standing there red faced and forlorn was enough. “That’s never going to happen, ever, I promise. And I apologise profusely for dream-me’s behaviour, you leave him to me. I’ll be having strong words with him tonight.” 

Peter let out a soft laugh at just how seriously Tony was being about such a silly issue. “I’m sorry for getting upset with you.” 

“It’s not your fault kid, dreams are powerful things they can mess with your head sometimes. It’s just your brain trying to work some stuff out that’s all.”

“Well like what- I already know you’d never do that so why did my brain make that up?”

“Psychodynamics was never my favourite but it’s probably something to do with that particular situation being..sensitive for you. And I imagine me flipping out on you is a big fear too since- well all the abandonment stuff.” Tony rambled, trying to rationalise it. The kid was left with some sizable abandonment issues after Tony was forced to cut him off after Germany- understandably. It really did make sense- maybe not the dream happening  _ now _ when everything was fine and dandy but the scenario itself didn’t seem like too extreme of a nightmare for the kid to have, considering it combined some of his worst fears; being a nuisance, getting in trouble, getting made fun of, and of course, peeing himself. “I’m no dream expert but that doesn’t seem like a totally unreasonable scenario to be scared of kiddo.”

Peter just continued staring at the floor, pouting a little. “I’ve got issues.” 

“Yeah well so do I, we make a pretty good match huh?” Tony chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately before standing up to continue working on the kid’s slinger sensors. “Who knows, kid, it could’ve just been your brain's way of making you wake up to go to the bathroom. Pee dreams are normal.”

“Well it needs to think of a better way because it didn’t even work.” Peter muttered bitterly before his eyes widened and he realised what he’d said. 

Tony seemed shocked by the admission too but he made sure not to comment on it directly. He knew the kid wet the bed occasionally anyway it wasn’t a big deal; he was just surprised Peter had mentioned it, even if it was unintentional on his part. “Did you wanna talk about that-“

“No I do not.” Peter said quickly, immediately shutting the conversation down. As gently as the man had tried to broach the subject Peter would rather not talk about that. Like, ever. 

Thankfully once Peter had gotten it off of his chest he was able to enjoy a perfectly average evening with his mentor like nothing had ever happened. The pair very easily settled back into their usual routine- and thankfully their usual dynamic even going as far to join the rest of the Avengers for their customary Friday night movie marathon. Even though it was Steve’s week to pick (which evidently meant a very boring black and white film about war and romance or something) Peter still managed to enjoy himself; occupying himself by shoving pizza in his mouth and drinking copious amounts of soda to compensate for the less than stimulating cinema. The subsequent sugar crash is what led to Peter falling asleep prematurely on the couch- and also the follow up dream to the one he’d been experiencing that morning. 

Only this time rather than snapping at him, dream-Tony stepped back the second Peter started showing signs of discomfort. “Go on buddy you can go.”

“Really? Y-you’re not mad at me for making you stop?”

“Of course not, why would I be? This suit is meant to make you feel more comfortable, that’s the whole point, kid- and I want you to be comfortable now so go on.”

“Okay Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed in relief before going to do just that. He hoped down from the podium he was standing on and started towards the bathroom- but then Tony stepped in front of him blocking his path. 

“But you have to wake up first.”

“Huh?” Peter tilted his head confusedly when his mentor put his hand on his shoulder and started shaking him. 

“Come on Underoos up and at ‘em.” Tony said again- only this time his voice faded in and out. Once again Peter blinked and he was laying down- only this time it was Tony leaning over him and not May. “Go on kid, you gotta go.”

“Huh? What time is it?” Peter murmured as he sat up and looked around; thinking in his half asleep state that Happy was there to take him home but he remembered he was staying over. 

“Don’t worry about what time it is, just go pee.” Tony chuckled, watching the look of realisation then desperation wash over the boy’s face as he shook himself awake. 

_ “Oo god.” _ Peter whimpered when his brain caught up with both what the man was saying and what his body was screaming at him. He sprung up and sprinted to the bathroom with embarrassingly little time to spare; and came out two minutes, considerably more red faced. “I’m sorry.”

“What’re you sorry for.” Tony said with no inflection of a question. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Peter mumbled, still blushing but feeling a lot less embarrassed than he probably should have done. After all, it was just Tony, he knew the man would never make fun of him like he had in his dream. “How did you know I had to go?”

“You did the scrunch nose thing you always do.” The man shrugged as he scrolled through Netflix; though he added, with a small smirk; “That and the little potty dance you were doing-“

_ “Mr. Stark.” _ Peter whispered out embarrassedly, despite the living room having since been vacated by their other housemates. 

“I’m just kidding, bubs.” Tony chuckled, though of course he wasn’t kidding. Peter wasn’t exactly subtle even when he was asleep. “Did I make up for dream-me being mean?”

“Uh huh.” Peter yawned as he laid back down next to Tony. He was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that he should go to his own room but after the days events he was feeling a little cuddly; and Tony was more than accommodating, patting the seat beside him and putting his arm on the back of the couch ready for Peter to dive under. “Dream you was a lot nicer tonight too.”

“Yeah? Well that’s good, or we were gonna have to get Bruce to wrangle up an inception machine so I could have a word with him.” Tony said lightly as he started rhythmically running his hand up and down Peter’s arm, coaxing the boy back into sleep. 

“You’re a goof.” Peter murmured into the man’s shoulder with a giggle as he started drifting off again. 

“Yup.” Tony shrugged. He wasn’t about to deny it. He’d much rather be called a goof than mean ever again. “Back to sleep with you.” 

“Night M’ster Stark, love you.” 

“Love you too, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write, I'm no good at writing mean stuff even though I love reading it- hence why this ones a little short


End file.
